


coffee coffee  coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Ian is a dick, barley doesnt know where his stolen coffee went to, barley loves coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: barley loves coffee. In fact he drinks it every day and decided to save some money and get him a coffee machine and drink it at home.However he didnt know a certain younger elf loves it as well......This is rated teen for some language
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	coffee coffee  coffee

It was a windy day outside. It was a Saturday and barley decided to start his day with some coffee at his favourote store.  
He got his keys and headed out the door, slowing walking past his younger brother, ian's room as not to wake him.

Ian knew the routine, barley woke up eaely round 6 every morning and went to get coffee. He woild come back, put the coffee on the cabinet, made him so eggs and toast and then turn around to drink his coffee.

However, he never actually gets his coffee. Because when he turns around, it's gone. And to save his life, he has no idea where it goes to.  
He just ends up drinking orange juice; pissed off because he didnt get to drink his coffee.

This has been going on for 3 weeks so far and barley is oblivious as to how he ends up loosing his coffee every time.

Pissed off for the last tjme, barley finishes breakfast and then heads to the store to buy a coffee maker.

"Ill put a stop to this. Whoever is stealing my coffee will pay."  
Barley grabbed his keys and then went to the store.

30 mins later, he comes back with a coffee maker and a big tub of coffee.  
He sets the machine up and then makes a pot of coffee.  
As it is brewing, barley goes to get his phone from his room.

He comes back, excited to get a cup of caffeine heaven as he knows it is finished brewing and sees the coffee pot half empty.

"OH MY GOD, WHO IS STEALING MY COFFEE. GOD DAMN!?!?!?!" barley boomed, slamming his fists on the kitchen cabinet.

"Thats it. I'm done with this stealing shit. Imma find out who did this and now." Barley stomped over to the cabinet and grabbed a cup. He then poured him a cup of coffee and then turned around to notice a small stream of coffee leading to the stairs heading to the bedrooms upstairs.

"What the...." barley said, confused.  
Barley sipped his coffee as he followed the small drops of coffee. It ended right infornt of his younger brother's room.

Barley pounded on ian's bedroom door and demanded he opened it.  
Ian didnt answer so barley pounded the door open to see a startled and shocked ian cuddled up infront of his bed on the floor with a blanket around his shoulders, drinking his coffee from this morning!

"YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN STEALING MY COFFEE EVERY SINGLE MORNING. YOU ARE A DICK, IAN. YOU LITTLE BASTARD." Barley swung at ian, trying to get his coffee cup back but ian was too fast and took it away before his brother got to it.

"MINE!!" Ian boomed. Caffeine soared through his system and everything was a blur as he was going so fast. He twitched a little and he couldnt sit still. 

"Since when have you started drinking coffee, you little creeten. Coffee is addicting. Your too young to get addicted to things." Barley said as he put his hands on his hips.

Ian looked up at barley with a look on his face like 'who the hell cares what you think' and went back to sipping his coffee he stole from barley that morning.

"Since you started buying coffee from town, thats when. First I started doing it because I wanted to piss you off and then it turned into i loved the caffine buzz."

"Why I oughta smack you. But I can't cuz u r my brother. Quit taking my coffee."

"Or what?" Ian said, not scared at all of barley.  
"Or I actually will smack you; brother or not."

Ian turned to barley and then said, "Fine, ill quit stealing your coffee on one condition. You share the coffee with me. We both have a cup."

Barley sighed and then nodded his head.

Ian smiled and then said, "Here is your coffee back."   
Barley took the coffee cup and opened the lid. It was just a habit he did before drinking anything lately.   
The cup was empty. 

Yuck.

Barley gave ian a firm glare and ian smiled.

"Did I piss you off yet?" Ian asked.  
Barley groaned and glared at ian and then shook his head as he walked out of ian's room and then downstairs.

"Guess that was a yes." Ian said to himself.

From that day forward, barley shared the coffee with ian and everything was fine.


End file.
